1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic control systems for motors and to systems and methods for transferring operational parameters between motors, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motors use electronic control systems to regulate and optimize their operation. Electronic control systems can include software that monitors and/or selects various operational parameters of the motor. For example, some types of motors can be optimized for the load placed on the motor and/or the particular environment in which a motor operates. Data about the particular environment and the load are stored in various formats using data models that typically vary among motor manufacturers.